


II

by pugsdrugsandsmut



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddle, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hot, M/M, Michael - Freeform, Porn, Sex, Smut, all fluff n stuff, hehe, hes a cutie patootie, jk, much cuddles, such michael, very innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugsdrugsandsmut/pseuds/pugsdrugsandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend cheated on you, and Michael finally tells you about his crush on you. You’ve had a crush on him though so yeah, ending with fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	II

«Where's [Y/N]?» Michael asks while playing Fifa. Ashton looks around and shrugs. «Not here.» Luke replies and focuses on the game again. Michael pauses the game though, making Calum look up.  
«She’s probably taking a nap, don’t worry.» Calum says and pats Michael on his shoulder.  
«That boyfriend of hers, you know, I just don’t trust him.» Michael says and earns agreeing nods from all the others. «She's been sad for a little while now; every time after she’s been with him, she’s so sad and uncomfortable.»  
Michael stands up and tries to look into the bunks of the tour bus from where he’s standing. He sees a bump in the sheets of his own bunk. He knows it’s you, and the worry drains out of his body. «Oh, she’s in my bunk.» He says and sits down again.  
«When are you asking her out?» Luke asks out of the blue and Ashton punches his shoulder. Michael had only told Ashton about his crush on you; Ashton told Luke and Luke told Calum. Not that Michael was ashamed, but more disappointed because you had a boyfriend and you seemed to love him a lot. Michael wanted to keep his crush really secret, but you already figured he liked you since he kept blushing when you talked to him.  
«Sorry mate.» Ashton apologies and then continues eating his Chinese take away. Michael mumbles ‹that's okay› and stands up again. «I can’t ask her out though. She’s still dating that prick.» He says to Luke and now walks towards the bunks. Only now he notices your shoulders shaking.  
He looks behind, sees that the boys are focused on Fifa again, and then he gets into his bed, spooning you. Not too intimate though. «[Y/N]? You okay?» Michael grabs your phone, which is laying beside you. He clicks the home button and sees you’re listening to your favorite cry-song. Michael is the only one who knows about your personal problems; he also knows you have these particular songs that make you cry anytime you listen to them. One of them is Gravity by Sara Bareilles, the one you’re now listening to.  
You slowly turn around, the sheets covering half of your face. Michael’s eyes spot your red ones and he immediately puts his arm around you. You nuzzle into the creek of his neck and cry again. Michael takes your earbuds and throws them behind him. «It's okay.» He whispers and strokes your hair. «Just let it out. Better out than in.»  
You smile and sniff. «It’s… It’s [Y/BF/N]. He cheated on me.» You manage to bring out and cry again.  
Michael puts a kiss on the top of your head. «That prick! I knew he was bad news. You don’t deserve to be treated that way. Do you know how special you are? You deserve the best of the best. Someone you can trust.» He softly says and holds you even closer. You wipe your eyes with the back of your hand and kiss Michael’s cheek.  
«Thanks Michael.» You say and make yourself comfortable in his embrace. «You know, I overheard Luke recently saying something about you liking someone… well, me.»  
You didn’t know if it was appropriate since you only broke up with your boyfriend three hours ago and you were still pretty fragile, but you wanted to get this off your chest. Michael had been your crush for a very long time now, but since he’d been dating this girl a while, you’d decided to go out with your now ex-boyfriend.  
Michael, meanwhile, is blushing and nodding his head. «Yeah, I guess I don’t have to keep it secret. Yeah, I like you.» When he wants to continue talking, you press your lips onto his. Then you softly say: «I like you, too.» And that gives Michael the push he needs and he kisses you, with passion.  
From beside the bunk bed you hear the guys clapping and cheering. «Wooh, finally!» Calum exclaims. The rest of the night you spend on the couch, Michael’s arms wrapped around you tightly, his lips exploring your neck, coming back to your lips every now and then; you know that Michael will always keep you safe. Always.


End file.
